


The Phantom of the Opera

by annji



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annji/pseuds/annji
Summary: Phantom Kal-El/Opera Star Bruce Wayne





	1. Chapter 1

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"The Mirror"  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"The Music of the Night"


	4. Chapter 4

"Stranger Than You Dreamt It"


	5. Chapter 5

"The Point of No Return"  



	6. Chapter 6

"Down Once More"  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Final Lair I”  



	8. Chapter 8

The Final Lair II  
  


END


End file.
